Dreamer's Mind
by Kira Krueger
Summary: Revised chapter one is up as well as chapter 2!
1. Dreamer's Mind Poem intro

Okay, this is a really short poem I've written, in conjunction with a story I'll be writing...Let's just see how this goes over first though...

Dreams are connected,

A thought in the dark,

Like a visionary spark,

Do they define us?

I think not,

To tell us truths?

Possibly,

To think it could be just a dream...

Hope you guys like this part...more to come maybe...


	2. Freddy's POV

Freddy's POV

I feel the presence of a child in _my _domain.

It feels like my body is full of live wires on short curcuit mode...Images flood my mind; I don't understand.

I feel a cruel smile playing near the corner of my lips.

I take in my surroundings and notice I'm at the power plant.

I'm alone here.

Or so I think...

I move to the rail of the catwalk; the rail is to my immediate left.

I glance down at the boiler room.

The pipes hum in perfect harmony.

I chuckle.

The happy humming of the pipes being such a contrast to the red light and state of delapidated disarray the plant is in.

I sigh deeply, or maybe contentedly.

It's gorgeous, the boiler room is.

Crap.

The live wires are active again, sparking on over load.

Somehow, I know this means I'm close.

'To what?' I ask myself

It feels like I've been smacked in the face, as I remember the child.

I smile again, no, wait, I've grinned and am still bearing it.

I grin wider.

This deadly little game of cat-and-mouse is fun.

And beileve me, it's deadly.

I sneak stealthily over to the rusty rail.

It's waist high, and seems sturdy enough for me to lean over, but I double check to be sure.

The rust cuts me as I run my finger over the metal.

I flinch, but otherwise ignore it.

After a moment I'm satisfied.

I lean over carefully surveying the boiler room.

I happen to look down at my hands.

I'm surprised to see a leather glove with blades on the fingertips.

Power surges through my body.

It feels _**real**_ good.

I quickly turn to stare at a tangle of pipes, behind which, I see a pink nightgown.

The child!

I knew it! I'm so close!

I beckon for her to step fully into the light.

The raw power is building up in my gloved hand.

It's over taking my senses, I can't think straight, I can only think 'KILL HER!', pure ectasy, I'm living in the moment, she's moving slowly out of the shadows! And...

I feel nothing.

I'm awake.

I roll over on my stomach. Bury my head in the pillow, and mumble about how:

"I'll get you next time!"

The power in my fingertips is deminishing slowly.

Natrually, I grumble about that to.

I sigh shallowly.

I'd only been dreaming- and dreams aren't real...right?

I hear something in the distance and prop myself up.

A thump maybe?

Oh well, I doesn't matter.

I lean back on the pillow and shut my eyes for just a second...

I start awake, as soft, little hands push on my stomach.

"What's wrong Kat?" I ask into the still darkness.

She exhales quickly like she's releived and pushes on my stomach once more.

It's the universal sign all parents know; it simply means 'move it...NOW'.

She pushes me as best she can.

I move the rest of the way trying not to wake Loretta up.

I congradulate myself.

I have successfully managed to arrange Kat and myself comfortably, while _not_ waking Loretta up.

Few Father's accomplish this feat in their lifetimes...I'm like super Dad or something...

I shudder.

Or not.

Kat slides closer to me; she's now a second skin.

It getting hot in here just like in the...

'STOP IT!' I firmly tell myself.

Loretta scoots over closer to me too, drapeing her arm over my chest.

Now, I'm officially stuck...

The human sandwich.

I sigh again; It definitely doesn't suck to be me.

I absentmindedly run my fingers through Kat's hair not realizing she's asleep until I hear her rythmic breathing.

Utter calm washes over meas I relax.

I didn't need her to tell me it was a nightmare that sent her running to me and her Mommy's room.

One seemed to plauge her every night.

I try to drift back off.

I can't.

I'd give over without a fight if it did happen to seize me though.

The clock reveals I'll have to leave for work in an hour.

I feel nausious.

I don't ever want to set foot in the power plant again.

I have to suck it up for my family's sake.

It was just a silly dream...that was all to vivid...

I lay here quietly being as still as possible studying my daughter and wife in turns.

I may not get to see them tomorrow night.

As I listen to their snores, I feel detached.

Until recently, I knew who I was...It seems I've lost myself these last couple months.

I've been having sick and twisted thoughts lately.

Kat snuggles closer to me still and I wrapp my arms around her...My little girl.

"I love you Daddy." She murmers dreamily.

"I love you too Princess." I whisper back, not sure she even heard.

I feel guilty knowing I'll be gone when she wakes up again.

Like I'm only a dream myself...

Or, more accurately...

A nightmare.

Of course, if my dreams come true, I'd be...A Nightmare on Elm Street.

Suddenly, Kat sits straight up and grabs my hand.

"Kat?" I whisper with a sleepy edge to my voice...I'm an amazing actor...

I hear her gasp when she runs a finger over the spot I...CUT MYSELF!!!!

This means that I.....

I smile and start to chuckle.

So, I really am the Nightmare on Elm Street?...


	3. Young Kathryn's POV

I can feel his presense, and I know he can feel mine.

It's always the same in these nightmares.

He's above me on the catwalks of this miserable...I think the words rather than curse.

He'd hear me and I need to stay hidden.

It's esscential to stay out of his sight if I want to live to see tomorrow...

I stop.

Livewires inside me alert me that he's caught on I'm here.

I hear him on the catwalk; His work boots smack the grating of the landing pleasently enough.

I shiver feeling his wicked smile in the dark.

His steps are careful and measured, his tread light and metallic now instead of hard and foreboding.

I'm concealed behind a network of pipes.

I can hear the whirring of machines, see the red light filter down through dust and cobwebs...

I shudder recognizing this place finally...

His pace slows as reaches the railing and I quit breathing.

My heart stutters as he leans over it, eyes searching the darkness beyond for...

His eyes rest on my hiding place.

I'm filled with terror as I see his pale pointed features and sharp, frosty blue eyes...

His red and Green striped sweater Mommy and I bought him is so out of place in this blistering hot inferno.

I'm burning up in my light night gown as it is.

It looks like he's cut his finger on the rust...poor Daddy.

His eyes turn to slits as he bekons me forward with a terrifying bladed glove.

My throat tightens as I step into the pool of light directly in front of the pipes...

I snap awake, propelling myself from the nightmare, and back into the real world screaming.

I teeter on the edge of my bed, I just let gravity toss me to the floor.

It does no good to argue with gravity...It doesn't listen anyway.

I hit the floor not careing if I'm hurt.

I pick myself up from the carpet and creep to Mommy and Daddy's room.

The door squeaks as I force it open, trying to see into the infinate darkness.

My eyes adjust promptly and I can already see Daddy propped up on his elbow waiting to see if its me or the house settling.

He lays back down deciding it was the house.

I move forward stumbling in the darkness, finally, I reach Daddy.

I shake him awake, and he groggily asks:

_"What's wrong Kathryn?"_

I don't answer.

He should know by now.

He sighs and runs his fingers through my hair.

I can feel him squirming to find a comfortable spot since he's between Mommy and me.

He finds one quick enough.

He manages, through all of this, to keep running his fingers through my hair.

I should hate this.

Frederick Charles Krueger, (A.K.A. Daddy), is a predator...A nightmare.

Despite myself, I snuggle closer to Daddy.

"I love you Daddy." I whisper before drifting off to sleep.

His arms lock me in a bear hug.

Predator or not, he's my Daddy and I love him.

I'm content...even knowing he'll be gone before I wake-up again.

Maybe, if I lay perfectly still and memorize this feeling, Daddy will never be to far from me...Not just a dream.

Something tugs at my subconcious screaming: 'Or Nightmare!!!"

I'm not sure if I honestly roll my eyes or not....'I'll allow it this once', I decide.

Or Elm Street's Nightmare.

Suddenly, I feel wide awake...I have to know...

I grab Daddy's hand in the dark.

_'Kat?'_

He sounds to sleepy to remember this anyway so I don't answer.

I stop breathing.

His hand is cut.


End file.
